tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rei
Nieaktualne Informacje Ray to czarnoksiężnik z jak sam lubi mawiać rodziny o długiej na co najmniej 10 pokoleń tradycji magicznej. Niewiele po tym jak Ray skończył 14 lat wdał się w kłótnię ze swoim ojcem na temat pewnego artefaktu przekazywanego w rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Nie znajdując wspólnego języka młody mag zabrał artefakt i opuścił dom rodzinny poszukując wielkiej potęgi aby udowodnić ojcu, ze się mylił. Po dwóch latach odprawił rytuał który prawie przeprowadził życiem. Od tamtej pory Ray podróżuje wraz z niemym wojownikiem Josephem poszukując okazji do zarobku i realizacji własnych ambicji. Szuka też sposobu aby Joseph odzyskał głos, który stracił ratując mu życie. Niejeden kto go spotkał wyrobił sobie o nim opinię dziwaka lub pomyleńca. Niezależnie od prawdy faktem jest iż Ray kieruje się w życiu dość dziwną filozofią: "O świat pokoju walczyć nie będę, jak można docenić szczęście i spokój nie znając smutku i bólu? Żyjemy by umrzeć, a skoro mam wszystko stracić chcę się choć trochę zabawić." '' Tymi słowami Ray pożegnał swego ojca. Nowe Informacje Pewnego dnia w mieście Aquapiere pojawiała się białowłosa dziewczyna w zdecydowanie za dużej czarnej szacie. Nikt właściwie nie wie skąd się wzięła i co tam robiła, wiadomo tylko, że była poważnie wkurwiona. Na co? Na parszywy los, okropną pogodę, bezmózgich, napalonych facetów, kobiety z większymi cyckami i na gościa o imieniu Szaminit. Krótko mówiąc była wkurwiona na wszystko... Wygląd i umiejętności thumb|70pxMłody czarodziej nie należy do osób wyróżniających się z tłumu, chudy, średniego wzrostu, zazwyczaj ubrany na czarno z kapturem na głowie. Gdy jednak już go zdejmie odsłania swoje białe jak śnieg włosy (co często cechowało członków jego rodziny) rozczochrane, nierówno ścięte i opadające na bladą twarz przez co nie zawsze widać jego podkrążone, turkusowe oczy. Na ogół nie należy do miłych osób acz jeżeli kogoś faktycznie polubi jego nastawienie znacząco się zmienia. Do jego trzech ulubionych rzeczy należą: magia, dobre jedzenie i piękne kobiety. Młoda czarodziejka nie należy do osób wyróżniających się z tłumu, chuda, nie za wysoka, niewielkie piersi. Zazwyczaj ubrana w czarną szatę z kapturem, wyraźnie uszytą dla kogoś większego, pod którą nosi już zdecydowanie lepiej dopasowane ubrania. Włosy ma białe jak śnieg, zwykle rozczochrane choć względnie zadbane, opadające na bladą twarz co kontrastuje z mocno pomalowanymi na czarno, turkusowymi oczami. Na ogół nie należy do miłych osób aczkolwiek potrafi być miła jeśli faktycznie kogoś polubi (albo po prostu chce coś od kogoś zdobyć). Do jej trzech ulubionych rzeczy należą: magia, ładne ubrania i przystojni mężczyźni. Zdolności Raya skupiają się przede wszystkim na sztukach tajemnych. W przeciwieństwie do jego przodków, którzy starali się wykorzystywać magię (nawet czarną) by czynić dobro młody czarnoksiężnik nigdy nie bał się zrobić kroku w mrok, dlatego też krwawe rytuały i przyzywanie umarłych jest u niego na porządku dziennym. Jako mag ceremonialny oddaje cześć siłom zła jednak nie z fanatyzmu a licząc na odpowiednie wynagrodzenie. Zdolności Rei skupiają się przede wszystkim na sztuce mordu. Technika walki sztyletem, kosą, mroczne zaklęcia, krwawe rytuały, wyrywanie dusz, zniewalanie umarłych, wzywanie demonów, zdrada i podstęp są dla niej chlebem powszednim. Jako mag ceremonialny oddaje cześć siłom zła jednak nie z fanatyzmu a licząc na odpowiednie wynagrodzenie. Wyposażenie Przygody Origins I: Rytuał ''Kolejny dzień i kolejne parę groszy do stracenia w karczmie. Jednak tego dnia było lepiej, Ray znalazł bowiem w bibliotece manuskrypt, dzięki któremu będzie mógł udowodnić swoją potęgę. Wraz ze swoim nowym "przydupasem" Josephem, przygotowują się do wyprawy na bagna gdzie lata temu przeprowadzone pewien rytuał. Ruszają na miejsce, w którym znajdowała się niegdyś stara wieża maga. Kiedy ścieżki się rozdzielają to udaje im się znaleźć stary nieużywany trakt, który jak się okazuje prowadzi prostu do celu. Wcześniej jednak muszą zawalczyć z dzikim Rozpruwaczem. W samej wierzy trafiają na stare notatki tamtejszego maga, które muszą rozszyfrować aby odtworzyć rytuał. Spędzają więc cały dzień na chodzeniu po wieży, przywoływaniu żywiołaków i odpałach Josepha. Finalnie udaje im się i Ray postępując zgodnie ze wskazówkami uruchamia kontener, w którym powinien być zamknięty demon. Co prawda samego demona dawno już tam nie było ale zgromadzona mroczna energia została wchłonięta przez Żywiołaki, które przystąpiły do ataku. Po walce, uratowane żywiołaki ognia i powietrza osiągnęły oświecenie i przemieniły się w Ifryta i Dżina. W zamian za uwolnienie i pomoc ofiarowują bohaterom po jednym życzeniu. Ray czując podstęp postanawia zaryzykować i prosi o piękną, w pełni posłuszną dziewczynę. Niestety nie sprecyzował i dostał... pięknego pieska, który jest mu wierny. Joseph za to poprosił aby Dżinn został zapieczętowany w jego mieczu. Od tamtej pory chwali się, że ma zaklętego w mieczu ducha... ale i tak mu nikt nie wierzy... Frajer. Origins II: Niszczyciel Ray i Joseph włamują się do biblioteki w Spellbridge i kradną z niej Manuskrypt potrzebny do wezwania Demona. Po szybkiej potyczce z Inkwizytorem zadowoleni uciekają do lasu pod osłoną nocy. Niestety rano uzmysłowili sobie, że zapomnieli odebrać od kowala specjalnie spreparowane kajdany. Załatwienie nowych zajęło by kolejne pół roku, nie było co zwlekać. Na przedmieściach zgarniają frajera, któremu obiecują, że zapłacą rubinami ale ten zamiast robić swoje postanawia przepić pieniądze, których nawet nie miał po czym wylądował za kratami. Cudem unikając Inkwizytora, Ray i Joseph odzyskują kajdany i ruszają do wcześniej przygotowanej jaskini. Samo wezwanie demona nie było problemem, gorzej z jego opanowaniem, wykorzystując Josepha jako przynętę Ray skuwa kajdankami demona po czym wpada na genialny pomysł by przetestować jego siłę. Ray rozkazuje demonowi zniszczyć miasto Spellbridge i przynieść ciało Inkwizytora. Demon choć początkowo niechętnie, wypełnia rozkaz. Wówczas dochodzi do umowy, demon opętuje ciało Raya i stopniowo użycza mu mocy, w zamian czarnoksiężnik karmi go swoją energią oraz duszami magów. Podczas opętania dochodzi jednak do wypadku, w wyniku którego Joseph zostaje ranny w gardło i traci głos. Nie żeby miał coś ciekawego do powiedzenia. Wielki festyn Do Moonblet przyjeżdża obwoźne ZOO barona Franciszka von Kalksteina a wraz z nim zatrudnieni do ochrony Ray i Joseph. Baron postanawia zatrudnić również grupkę "bohaterów" którzy pomagali podczas obrony miasta, byli to: Kenshi, Flamebringer, Szaminit oraz Wilhelm. Nowi ochroniarze musieli jednak dowieść swoich umiejętności. Wieczorem większość z nich udała się do karczmy gdzie popijawa zmienia się w bijatykę w trakcie której, Szaminit, ku uciesze Raya powala Jozepha przy pomocy swojej magii. Okazuje się jednak, że jedno ze stworzeń, Gryf uciekło z zoo a cała ekipa rusza w jego poszukiwaniu na Bagna. Współpraca pomiędzy Rayem i jego kolegą a pozostałą czwórką od samego początku szła beznadziejnie. W ostatecznym rozrachunku nowi ochroniarze udali się na szczyt opuszczonej wierzy na której osadził się gryf podczas gdy pozostała dwójka została na dole odmawiając pomocy (znaczy Ray bo Joseph jest niemową). Niestety nie udało im się pochwycić żywego stworzenia (choć Ray i Joseph liczyli że to gryf pożre pozostałych) więc dostarczyli Baronowi głowę bestii. Franciszek nie był zadowolony i z miejsca opieprzył swoich starych pracowników po czym wynagrodził nowych. Dzik jest dziki, dzik jest zły ''Vilk'''' dostał zlecenie uzupełnienia zasobów i zmienienia zamówień dla karawany. Dostał tyle roboty, że postanowił zapłacić komuś za to, żeby mu pomógł. Złapał cztery pierwsze osoby jakie spotkał, Kenshi, Centri, Raya i Josepha. Centri, która była na kacu obiecała oddać swoją część w zamian za święty spokój. Pozostała trójka musiała więc zdobyć dodatkowe świńskie tusze, ale w mieście nie było już żadnych, nie pomogły też negocjacje na zastąpienie ich innym mięsem gdyż Ray obraził żonę rzeźnika. Postanawiają więc zapolować na dziki w pobliskim lesie. W czasie polowania Ray, Kenshi i Joseph trafiają na Driadę, na którą postanowiła zapolować pewna grupka najemników. Pomimo sprzeciwów czarnoksiężnika ostatecznie cała trójka rozgromiła agresorów za co Driada okazuje swoją wdzięczność i błogosławieństwo. Zastała ich noc jednak wdzięczna istota jako przewodnika dla swych wybawców posyła niedźwiedzia. Cała trójka oraz niedźwiedź bezpiecznie trafia do obozu karawany Barona Franciszka gdzie mile spędzają noc. W szczególności Ray, który ten wieczór spędził w namiocie Centri (z kolei Joseph spędził noc w uścisku niedźwiedzicy). Następnego ranka po ponurym rozstaniu się Josepha ze zwierzęcą przyjaciółką udaje się przekonać rzeźnika by obrobił dziki dla Barona (przy czym Ray bardzo pomógł nie odzywając się w obecności samego rzeźnika).'' Ruszamy Karawana w końcu ruszyła w dalszą drogę a obowiązkiem Raya i pozostałych jest strzeżenie czterech jej ostatnich wozów. Kenshi i Joseph zostają przeszkoleni i dosiadają koni podczas gdy reszta zajmuje pozycje na wozach. Na tył karawany dociera wiadomość o zagrożeniu ze strony wilków, niestety z winy Jesepha nie zostaje ona przekazana. Za karę on i Ray dostali nocną wartę co skończyło się niespodziewanym atakiem watahy gdy Ray wyskoczył "na chwilę na siku". Na szczęście obyło się bez większych zniszczeń. Kiedy karawana dojeżdżała do rzeki Entello zostaje ponownie zaatakowana, jej śladem bowiem ruszyła banda rabusiów, oprychów i innych szumowin. Wszyscy robili co mogli by uratować wozy i przewożone towary. Ray skupił się na ochronie wozu z zapasami jedzenia. Kiedy końcówka karawany dotarła do mostu ten zostaje zniszczony za pomocą magii odcinając rabusiów. W końcu eskorta dociera do miasta Torfog gdzie najemnicy postanawiają się pożegnać z karawaną. Ray jednak postanowił odpuścić sobie imprezę pożegnalną na rzecz ostatniej nocy w towarzystwie Centri. Miłość nie jedno ma imię Ray i Joseph otrzymują od Barona ostatnią szansę. Vilk złożył na nich szczegółowy raport i otrzymali ostatnie zadanie i ultimatum. Jeśli zawalą nie otrzymają zapłaty za ostatni etap podróży i ich kontrakty zostaną zerwane. Otrzymali listę rzeczy do załatwienia i zostali wypuszczeni w miasto. Szybko się przekonali, że Torfog podzielone jest na cztery dzielnice i potrzebne są przepustki do trzech z nich. Oni oczywiście ich nie mieli więc postanowili na początek zrobić co się da w obszarze dla nich dostępnym, ale to nie wszystko. Podczas prób zdobycia przepustki do jednej z dzielnic w celu ukończenia zadania, zarówno Ray jak i Joseph nie przespali dobrze nocy, zostali posądzeni o odmienną orientację a na koniec stracili cały dzień i zebrali baty od "bezbronnej ofiary" którą chcieli okraść. Ray rozczarowany bezużytecznością swego towarzysza zostawia go rannego w zaułku przez co Joseph zostaje znaleziony i trafia do więzienia. Sam Ray postanawia spróbować ostatniego planu i gdy zapada zmrok nie tylko udaje mu się przebić do sąsiedniej dzielnicy ale i zwalić winę za zniszczenia przy tym spowodowane na jakiegoś "poszukiwanego gościa". Niestety nocą nic nie załatwił a rankiem strażnicy wyprosili go z dzielnicy, do której nie miał dostępu. Ostatecznie wrócił do karawany licząc na jakąś podpowiedź ale zapytany Vilk tylko go wyśmiał. Rayowi puściły nerwy, postanawia podpalić część dostawy mięsa, którą sam uprzednio zorganizował po czym oddala się do miasta. Połączeni we wspólnym celu Nowy dzień, nowe problemy. Kręcąc się po mieście Ray wpada na Josepha, który "nie wiedzieć czemu" przywalił mu w twarz łamiąc przy tym nos. Będący w pobliżu Kenshi i Szaminit odciągają niemego agresora a po małym zamieszaniu cała czwórka spotyka się u druida Kliie. Tam Druid po naprawie nosa i zbadaniu Josepha oznajmia, że ten jest zależy od czarnego maga gdyż klątwa, która odebrała szermierzowi głos może być odczyniona tylko dzięki demonowi, który ją rzucił a Ray jest jedynym dzięki któremu można jakoś go namierzyć. Łażąc z Josephem i dwójką magów Ray trafia do studenta Horacego gdzie zostaje na noc na małą imprezę. Niestety kiedy wrócili do domu druida jego tam już nie było. Znaleźli za to dziwną zbroję, z którą musieli walczyć. Z racji iż pieniędzy było coraz mniej Czarnoksiężnik chwyta się prostej roboty dla Pasera Mossiego. Ostatecznie Joseph i jego nowi przyjaciele uznali, że przydała by im się pomoc Raya więc przychodzą do niego by pomógł im odnaleźć Sylani av Garenta, córkę barona mieszkającego na południu. Pomimo kilku prób zakradnięcia się do rezydencji nie udało im się dostać do środka. Z pomocą przychodzi jednak Mossi z pewną prostą propozycją. Ray choć niechętnie brnie w to dalej, może w końcu mu się to opłaci... Bal i Licytacja Mossy organizuje pracę służki dla Kenshi, w zamian chce od niej pewien zwój, który znajduje się w rezydencji czym Ray natychmiast się zainteresował. Wykorzystując mapę, którą otrzymali od Pasera, Ray i Joseph planują dostać się do środka "tajnym tunelem". Niestety w wyniku pomyłki trafili do ścieku. Po kilku kwadransach błądzenia w kanalizacji trafiają do "wyjścia" znajdującego się w najzwyklejszym kiblu. W dodatku akurat wszedł do niego jakiś mag więc gdy Ray próbował go wystraszyć udając ducha ten odpowiada atakiem. Czar lodu cudem ominął Josepha i jego siwego towarzysza a lodowy słup pomógł nieco w wydostaniu się z kanału, jednak gdy Ray znalazł się wewnątrz posesji łazienka zostaje zablokowana przez służbę. Joseph musi szukać innego wyjścia podczas gdy Ray przekrada się do innej toalety gdzie się przebiera i odświeża a następnie czeka aż przyjęcie się rozkręci a goście będą bardziej wstawieni. Jego celem jest tajemniczy zwój dlatego też od razu udaje się na piętro i przeszukuje pokoje. W jednej z sypialni przyłapuje on Baronową ze swym byłym pracodawcą, Baronem Kalkstainem. Ich zabawa zostaje jednak przerwana a Baron rezygnuje z jej kontynuacji. Stara Baronowa postanawia więc wykorzystać Raya w zamian za co ten może się oddalić bez pomocy straży. Szybko jednak wraca gdy sypialnia jest pusta, rozwala biurko Barona, kradnie zwój i czmycha strażnikom z powrotem do kanałów. Niestety u wylotu już czekają strażnicy a Czarnoksiężnik zostaje schwytany i obezwładniony. W lochach Ray i co ciekawsze Joseph dowiadują się iż mają zostać zabici w walce ku uciesze gapiów. Jak się okazuje w lochach znajduje się również zaginiony Druid Kliie. Ku zaskoczeniu Raya, Joseph obezwładnia strażnika dzięki czemu uwalniają się z cel. Na ich drodze pojawia się Szaminit, nie mając jednak ochoty go słuchać więźniowie próbują się przebić siłą. Pojawia się więcej straży oraz Kenshi ale walka zostaje przerwana przez atak rebeliantów na Villę. Teraz całą piątką uciekają razem do Legowiska rebeliantów gdzie dowiadują się iż ci walczą nie tylko z Baronem, ale głównie z tajemniczym Kupcem, który stoi za porwaniami dzieci w różnych miejscach kraju. Na jaw wychodzi również straszna prawda, w zbrojach są umieszczane dzieci otumanione przez narkotyki. Ogniobrody Ray wzywa swoich "towarzyszy" na spotkanie w karczmie. Ma przed sobą ciężką misję i potrzebuje przydupasów, to jest zaufanych towarzyszy. Josephowi, Kenshi oraz Szaminitowi wyjaśnia jedynie tyle, że muszą udać się do Rioweste, miasta położonego nad morzem na północy kraju. Oczywiście po przygotowaniach ruszają w podróż pieszo. Nie mija pół dnia, kiedy trafiają na rycerzy atakowanych przez bandytów. Ci za pomoc zapraszają ich do swojej siedziby, Zamku Dahe. Tam też rycerze Vladik Rymbaba oraz Banja Tigori przedstawiają swojego przywódcę Jarla Rugusa. Ray i reszta w podzięce za pomoc zostają zaproszeni na ucztę a jutro mogą ruszać dalej. Biesiada trwa w najlepsze kiedy Rymbaba zaprasza zauroczoną Kenshi do tańca, Szaminit znajduje sobie pokój a Ray i Joseph biorą udział w konkursie picia. Oczywiście kończy się to ogólną popijawą i spaniem gdzie popadnie. Wszystkich budzi jednak gwar i odgłosy walki na zewnątrz. Jest wczesny ranek a w zamku straż przygotowała zasadzkę. Bandyci i wszyscy w środku mają zostać aresztowani. Ray budzi się jak tylko słyszy pierwsze krzyki i odgłosy walki, widząc że Joseph właśnie barykaduje drzwi na schody. Dopada go i sugeruje aby sprawdzić skarbczyk. Łatwo przekonują strażnika, żeby zszedł z warty i ruszył do walki, sami zaś łapią po jednej skrzynce z góry skarbów i uciekają według wskazówek Tigriego używając podziemnego tunelu ewakuacyjnego. Niestety nie mając mapy zabłądzili i trafili na stary ołtarz ofiarny, który prawie pochłonął Raya. Na szczęście Joseph jakoś opanował sytuację. Po kolejnym kilku godzinach błądzenia trafiają przed wyjście. Po inskrypcjach wynika, że jest to pechowe wyjście. W końcu stawiają odpowiednio zdobytą drabinę, posążek czarnego kota oraz rozbijają lustro, dzięki czemu wychodzą na powierzchnię. Kot z posążka ożywa i przyczepia się do Josepha a ten go zabiera. Razem przedzierają się przez las i trafiają na główną drogę gdzie akurat znajdowali się Szaminit i Kenshi. Razem, już bez większych przeszkód docierają do Rioweste. Miasto jest zamknięte na noc, więc muszą spędzić czas w Karczmie na Rogatkach. Rankiem udają się do miasta a drużyna się rozdziela. Ray oraz Joseph odnajdują krasnoluda Fangara, od którego mieli zdobyć informację. Niestety miejscowe "piwo" sprawiło że Ray następnego dnia nie nadawał się do niczego, w związku z tym Joseph szukał pomocy u Kenshi i Szaminita. Ci niestety na niewiele się zdali i postanowili wrócić do Torfog. Kiedy Ray wrócił do siebie i zaczął przywoływać Josepha do porządku doszło do bijatyki, która doprowadza ich obu do aresztu. Znowu... Wielka ucieczka Ray i Joseph dostosowują się do życia w lochu. Niestety w związku z brakiem mocy magicznej Ray musi radzić sobie na inne sposoby. Na rozprawie, na której świadkiem był Szaminit skazano Raya i Josepha za "próbę buntu" na grubą odsiadkę, oliwy do ognia dolał jeszcze niewyparzony język młodego czarnoksiężnika. W związku z tym, że nie było szansy na uczciwe wyjście, Ray angażuje pozostałych więźniów i organizuje faktyczny bunt. Udaje im się zbiec więc ukrywają się w lesie pod miastem. Tam starają się przekonać do pomocy ponownie napotkanego Szaminita. Ten jednak wykorzystuje swoje zdolności aby ich zwieść i doprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości z pomocą straży miejskiej. Frajer Joseph poddaje się bez walki jednak Ray był o krok od wolności. Niestety gęsty las i chaotyczna pogoń sprawiły iż zgubił drogę i ostatecznie też został pojmany. Tak więc cała trójka staje przed obliczem Mistrzów Gildii Wody i Ray oraz Joseph zostają objęci Magiczną Kuratelą. Od teraz przez 2 lata Ray zmuszony jest raz na siedem dni stawić się do dowolnej gildii magicznej w celu zażycia odtrutki w przeciwnym razie zamieni się w kamień. Jedyną możliwości odkupienia win Raya jest wykonanie swojego zadania a następnie pomoc Josephowi (a przynajmniej taki jest pierwotny plany). Tak więc we współpracy z Szaminitem obaj ruszają do grobowców magów niedaleko Sandholvin. Błądząc po podziemiach i rozbrajając kolejne pułapki w końcu stają przed wielkim Minotaurem. Z walki wychodzą zwycięsko jednak Szaminit zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. Podczas gdy Joseph zajęty jest zbieraniem łupów i cudownym, nowym mieczem, Ray stoi ze sztyletem nad nieprzytomnym Szaminitem... "dwudziesty pierwszy.. dwudziesty pierwszy..." O 3 takich co im ukradli ciało Szybko jednak okazuje się iż rana Szaminita wcale nie jest tak poważna na jaką się wydawała. Szkoda... Błądząc po podziemiach w końcu cała trójka dociera do komnaty grobowej. Tam odnajdują cel ich podróży, ciało Rosomaka Szarego. Niestety ciało zostało obdarte ze wszelakich artefaktów a samym truchłem w gildii się nie zadowolą. Nie mając żadnych innych poszlak niż nabazgrane wewnątrz grobu słowo "Secator", Ray wraz z "przyjaciółmi" opuszczają podziemia i rozbijają obóz. Niestety a może i stety ciało Rosomaka przyciągało do siebie przeklęte czerwie, których zwalczanie stało się od teraz codziennym obowiązkiem ekipy. Rankiem jakiś głupi krasnolud zauważa Raya i resztę i proponuje im podwózkę oraz nocleg. No jak dają to się nie wybrzydza, szkoda tylko, że śmierdzący karzeł wzniecił pożar i ukradł ciało Rosomaka. Udając się do pobliskiego miasta Ray, Szaminit i Jospeh rozpoczynają poszukiwania smroda. Niestety wszystko co zdołał znaleźć Ray to banda zapchlonych zwierzo-ludzi niechętnych do pomocy. Ostatecznie natrafiają na plotki o "zamkniętym przyjęciu" na którym ma się pojawić ich znajomy krasnal wraz z "osobą towarzyszącą". Wszyscy troje szybko wkręcają się na imprezę choć każdy na swój sposób, po czym odnajdują wejście do podziemi gdzie miało odbyć się faktyczne przedstawienie albowiem przyjęcie zorganizowali sobie kultyści a Rosomak miał być daniem głównym.. cokolwiek to znaczy. I owszem przedstawienie się odbyło, jak gdyby dogadując się bez słów Szaminit użył magii by zgasić światło w pomieszczeniu a Joseph akompaniując do złowieszczego monologu Raya rozpoczął rzeź. Wśród kultystów zapanowały chaos i panika, tymczasem Ray po raz ostatni stanął na przeciw krasnoluda. Podczas gdy Joseph celnym cięciem powalił konusa, Ray pożegnał krasnala ciepło, podpalając jego brodę i odprawiając na tamten świat. Nietopepe Pan Chimera Po rozgromieniu sekciarzy i odzyskaniu ciała, Ray i "przydupasy" ruszają w kierunku Torfog. Po drodze jednak raz jeszcze atakuje ich demoniczny czerw, wszystko wskazuje na to że z jakiegoś powodu z wnętrza ciała regularnie przywoływane są demony co nie ułatwia podróży. W mieście Torfog zatrzymują się na noc u Druida Kliie, przy okazji spotykając kapłankę Kenshi, która "z entuzjazmem" postanawia się przyłączyć do "wesołej kompani". Ray korzysta też z okazji by dobić interesu z Mossim. Jakiś czas później Ray, Joseph, Szaminit i Kenshi docierają do miasta Nevaral gdzie na dzień dobry zastają egzekucję. Wśród skazańców znajdował się student Horacy i choć Ray miał na to wywalone, Joseph i reszta wyraźnie nie chciała odpuścić by przekonać straż o niewinności studenta oraz ich dawnego znajomego Wilhelma. Ostatecznie udaje im się pójść ze strażą na układ, życie dwóch idiotów w zamian za pozbycie się dziwnej bestii. Ray wciąż niezainteresowany woli jednak iść z Horacym na piwo. Ostatecznie po wypróbowaniu dość dużej ilości specyfików Ray nie jest w stanie odmówić pomocy i razem z Kenshi i resztą wyrusza by walczyć z tajemniczą istotą. Choć nie obyło się bez szaleństw najebanego w trzy dupy Raya, cała czwórka dociera do kryjówki bestii, którą okazuje się być pewna dziwaczna chimera. Pokonawszy bestię drużyna powraca do miasta by odebrać nagrodę. Człowiek z Brązu Początkowo dalsza podróż przebiegała bez przeszkód, nieoczekiwanie jednak podczas odpoczynku niedaleko obozowiska rozbija się wóz. Okazuje się, że jadąca nim wraz z ojcem młoda dziewczyna jest w złym stanie i musi szybko dotrzeć do miasta, na dodatek prześladuje ją demon. Unikając pościgu wszyscy razem docierają do Nilstown gdzie ojciec dziewczyny prowadzi ich do zaprzyjaźnionego druida. Nie było jednak chwili spokoju, źródłem klątwy demona zdawał się być sam ojciec dziewczyny.. chyba.. w sumie to nie słuchałem ale mniejsza z tym, facet zmienił się w istotę z brązu i zaczęła się walka. Wspólnymi siłami Ray, Joseph, Kenishi i Szaminit pokonują potwora z brązu tymczasem jego córka oraz druid znikają bez śladu. No cóż, wolna chata została nic dziwnego, że Szaminit zaproponował by sobie w niej trochę pomieszkać. Święta, plusz i piernik Poprzez tajne wejście w piwnicy, bo czemu nie, widać przecież każdy druid takie ma (ekhem Kliie), wbija jakiś frajer w rajtuzach i prosi o pomoc. Okazuje się, że jest on pomocnikiem Klausa, Smoczego Mikołaja czy kogoś takiego. Zły brat Klausa, Frost porwał go i przetrzymuje wraz z jego pracownikami w niewoli chcąc udaremnić święto Smoczego Narodzenia. Dla mnie spoko i tak zawsze dostawałem rózgi. Ostatecznie Ray zgadza się pomóc Szaminitowi i reszcie zdobyć duszę Frosta.. znaczy uratować Klausa oczywiście. Razem włamują się do jego fabryki i uwalniają więźniów, tymczasem Frost odprawił rytuał, który przemienił go w demona Krampusa. Mimo to nie stanowił większego wyzwania i tak kolejna dusza do kolekcji.. znaczy święta zostały uratowane. Dodatkowo w nagrodę wybawcy Klausa otrzymali po specjalnym prezencie, Ray otrzymał przeklęty Sztylet Zniszczenia i Zagłady, który swymi złymi szeptami... chwila, chcecie mi powiedzieć, że coś takiego znajdowało się w worku Smoczego Mikołaja?! Ucieczka z miasta Nagle do chaty wpada Wilhelm, tak właściwie to nie zauważyłem kiedy nas opuścił. Okazuje się, że dorabiał w tutejszej straży a ta ma zamiar przyjść i aresztować Raya i resztę za podejrzenie morderstwa. Niech no zgadnę, to dlatego Szaminit jeszcze nie wrócił ze sklepu? Uciekając przez podziemne przejście, tak przyznaję przydało się, Ray, Josedh, Kenshi oraz Wilhelm opuszczają miasto i udają się do stolicy, Zefieli. Tam Ray odbiera z tresury swojego psa i przekazuje ciało Rosomaka swojej gildii oraz dowiaduje się, iż truposz tak naprawdę jest w letargu a gildia planuje go przywrócić do życia. W nagrodę Ray oficjalnie kończy nauki i otrzymuje awans lecz wciąż obowiązuje go kuratela a co za tym idzie musi odnaleźć jeden z artefaktów stworzonych przez Rosomaka. Profesjonalni gracze Korzystając z chwili oddechu od nadzoru Szaminita oraz Kenshi, Ray, Joseph i Wilhelm udają się na miasto. Przez przypadek trafiają na krasnoluda, którego Joseph i Wilhelm skądś najwyraźniej znają, nie że mnie dziwią takie znajomości niższych lotów. Krasnal proponuje im pracę, zdobycie kilku spineli w zamian za "parę monet" ale gdy głupi i głupszy odmawiają Ray korzysta z okazji by samemu zgarnąć pieniądze. Włamuje się do pasera, który powinien posiadać wspomniane spinele jednak ten miał już dwóch gości, tak zwane czerwone kapturki i nie, żaden z nich nie przyszedł z koszyczkiem do babci. Ray dowiaduje się iż paser nie żyje, odbiera więc jego księgę rachunkową jednemu ze zbirów (wraz z życiem przy okazji) drugiego zaś puszcza rannego żeby "pozdrowił szefa". Następnie Ray kontaktuje się z krasnalem a ponieważ był leniwy to przekonał do pomocy również Josepha i Wilhelma. Korzystając z informacji w księdze rachunkowej każdy z nich zajmuje się zdobyciem jednego z trzech spineli. Udaje im się to lecz ich znajomy krasnolud najwyraźniej również naraził się czerwonym. Jednak czerwone kaptury szybko pożałowały swojej decyzji a Ray wraz z przydupasami zgarnęli przyzwoitą wypłatę. Dla Raya nie był to jednak koniec, szybko odnajduje niejakiego Zigo, jednego z przywódców czerwonych kapturów by porozmawiać o ich przyszłej znajomości. Kamienie Śmierci 1 Nagle Szaminit ponownie przyłącza się do drużyny, nie że za nim tęskniłem naprawdę, w dodatku sprowadza kolejną kapłankę, jakąś Linette, starą znajomą Kenshi.. no nic przynajmniej ładna. Linette prosi o pomoc w związku z najazdem Orków na jej klasztor. Ray nie był przekonany ale się mówi trudno, Szaminit powrócił to trza zgrywać herosa. Tak więc dzięki pomysłowości Raya i tropieniu jego psa, wszyscy razem trafiają do jaskini Cyklopa. Co prawda klasztor dalej był pod kontrolą orków ale dzięki pokonaniu cyklopa uratowana zostaje Urelia, siostra Linette. Kapłanki zdradzają iż otrzymały zadanie strzeżenia jakiegoś magicznego kamienia oraz, że mają go dostarczyć do Kalmaart do jakiegoś Paladyna. Po prostu cudownie.. Z racji że i tak Ray planował udać się na poszukiwania "Secatora" właśnie do Kalmaart "wesoła pielgrzymka" wyruszyła do miasta Bezeld. A tak w ogóle to Wilhelm znowu się gdzieś zapodział. Kamienie Śmierci 2 Droga do Bezeld mija szybko ale problemy pojawiają się pod bramą. Pomimo dokładnej rewizji Ray, Joseph, Szaminit i Kenshi oraz dwie kule u nogi w postaci jej przyjaciółek, dostają się do miasta dzięki tajemniczemu wstawiennictwu pewnego beastmana, zostali też przez niego zaproszeni na obiad i nocleg. A co tam, ostatnim razem gdy jakiś nieludź proponował nam gościnę jedynie otarliśmy się o śmierć w pożarze. Rankiem Linette i Urelia gdzieś się ulatniają, Ray ma to jednak gdzieś i udaje się w miasto w poszukiwaniu informacji. Gdy wraca okazuje się iż koleżanki Kenshi zostały zaatakowane, jedna z nich skończyła w lecznicy, druga zaginęła. Oczywiście "trzeba było" ją uratować.. Porywaczami okazali się ludzie pracujący dla jakiejś cycatej elfki ale jak to zwykle bywa nie mieli szans w starciu z Rayem.. no reszta też pomogła. Niefortunnie zwierzyna w postaci elfki uciekła a Urelia czy tam Linette zostaje uratowana, szkoda tylko, że zabrali jej ten cały kamień, którego miała bronić. Mimo to Szaminit i Kenshi wpadają na trop pewnego maga, najwyraźniej powiązanego z elfką, bardzo możliwe też, że mag ten pomagał orkom podczas najazdu. Z racji, że Rayowi powoli robiło się wszystko jedno a sprawa "Secatora" tylko przyprawiała go o ból głowy, razem z Josephem, Szaminitem i Kenshi ruszają na północ do miasta Mane. Kamienie Śmierci 3 W Mane okazuje się, że mag za którym podążają Szaminit i Kenshi odpłynął na północ, prawdopodobnie do Kataart. Cała czwórka kupuje więc bilety na statek do Aquapiere. Podczas gdy Szaminit, Joseph i Kenshi harują na statku by odrobić najtańsze bilety Ray jak gość korzysta z wygód podróży, stać go było. Stać go też było żeby zabrać sobie rozrywkę na podróż w postaci elfki imieniem... no w każdym razie elfki z dużymi cyckami. Podróż nie mija spokojnie acz większość czasu Ray spędził w swojej kajucie w miłym towarzystwie. Gdy w końcu po tygodniu statek dobija do portu Ray i pozostali postanawiają rozprostować nogi w najbliższej karczmie, przydało by się też zjeść coś lepszego niż "potrawy" przygotowane przez Kenshi. Raya dopada jednak nuda, sięga więc do kieszeni. Talia Wielu Rzeczy spoczywała w niej już dość długo, być może pora zaigrać z losem. . . Na początek dajmy komuś spróbować, może jakiemuś bezdomnemu. Dobrze, jedną mniej.. moja kolej.. Trzy karty powinny wystarczyć na początek.. Trzy karty... Kurwa.. Księżyc.. Kurwa! Chuj! Księżyc.. Kurwa! Dupa! Księżyc.. Kurwa! Cycki! Księżyc.. KURWA!! . . . . . . . Kamienie Śmierci 4 Drogi pamiętniku, ostatnie kilka dni minęło mi koszmarnie. Sporo rzeczy mnie wkurwiło, bardziej niż zwykle. Najbardziej chyba jednak ta cycata, elfia, krowa, która próbowała dostać się do mojego pokoju. Takie jak ona powinni trzymać w zagrodzie i doić a nie pozwalać po ulicach chodzić. Do tego jeszcze ta sklepikarka od siedmiu boleści, potraktowała mnie jak zwykłą, uliczną dziwkę. Fakt ubrania sprzedała mi ładne, ale to nie zmienia faktu że więcej u niej nic nie kupię. No może tamten szalik z wystawy ale mniejsza o to. Jeden dzień nie minął w tym zapyziałym mieście a już próbowali mnie porwać. Nie żeby dali mi radę, gorzej że udało im się uprowadzić moją kochaną psinę. To był ich ostatni błąd. Osobiście dopilnowałam żeby żaden z nich nie dożył świtu. No może poza jednym, miał dupek szczęście. Z dobrych wieści, ten paskudny, czarny pierścień wreszcie zszedł z mojego palca, i całe szczęście, zawsze uważałam że jest brzydki. Porywacze mieli w kryjówce związane jakieś uprowadzone zdziry, jak dla mnie mogły by w tej oborze zostać ale pieniędzmi z nagrody nie pogardzę. Może jednak kupię ten szalik. Udało mi się też wrobić Szaminita w porwanie, chciała bym zobaczyć jego minę jak go strażnicy zatrzymają, w sumie to mogę. Ale będzie ubaw. Hej, tak właściwie to od kiedy ja prowadzę pamiętnik? Kamienie Śmierci 5 Drogi pamiętniku, świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam. Dzień zaczął się od tego, że Szaminit mnie wytropił, długo mu to zajęło, stalker jeden. Ale warto było zobaczyć jego minę, okazało się iż wystawili zanim list gończy, nie okazywał tego nadto ale widać było że się wkurwił, zawsze mnie bawi gdy marszczy te swoje krzaczaste brwi, mało nie śmiechłam mu w twarz. Kenshi standardowo ma mnie gdzieś, typowe. Za to najlepszy był Joseph, zawsze wiedziałam, że ma zsiadłe mleko zamiast mózgu ale nawet mnie nie poznał. Nie wiem co było zabawniejsze, jego wyraz twarzy gdy się na mnie gapił czy gdy zrozumiał na kogo się gapi. Z innej beczki, okazuje się iż w Aquapiere potrafią się bawić, z okazji nadejścia wiosny wyprawili nawet festiwal. Dawno nie byłam na takiej imprezie, szkoda tylko, że zabrał mnie na nią Joseph. Ale z drugiej strony, był pijany i płacił za wszystko, z przyjemnością puściłam go z torbami. Warto było, może teraz będzie kundel wiedział kogo powinien się słuchać. A skoro o psach mowa to kiedy w nocy... Może lepiej jednak tego nie zapisywać. Chociaż muszę przyznać trochę przypakował odkąd mu się ostatnio przyglądałam. Szkoda tylko, że znowu musimy wsiadać na statek, mało im przygód na morzu? No nic, może chociaż tym razem będą mieli normalne jedzenie. Kamienie Śmierci 6 Drogi pamiętniku, mam ochotę cię zadźgać i powiesić, szkoda że jesteś tylko książką. Zaciągnęli mnie dzisiaj do jakiejś starej, brudnej wieży i kazali łazić po podziemiach, nie znoszę ich, na dodatek Joseph się gdzieś ulotnił, dupek. W podziemiach oprócz masy kurzu było też mnóstwo elementalnych strażników, jak by jeszcze miały czego strzec to rozumiem ale w wierzy znajdowały się tylko śmieci, nawet nie wiem po co tam poszliśmy. Jak by tego jeszcze było mało Szaminit przegiął dziś po całości, najpierw mnie zbok zmacał a potem się mną zasłonił. Od dzisiaj nienawidzę żywiołaków wody ponad inne elementy, chcieli mnie uwięzić w wielkiej wodnej bańce, przecież ja nie umiem pływać, co gorsza rozmazał mi się makijaż. Próbowałam się wydostać zamrażając bańkę, tymczasem Szaminit i Kenshi robili sobie jaja z tego, że się w niej duszę, jak słowo daję czasami są równie bezużyteczni jak Joseph, zwłaszcza Kenshi. W ogóle wszyscy kapłani to bezużyteczni debile, dowiedziałam się dzisiaj, że po walce z truposzami miesiąc temu złapałam jakiegoś syfa, no bardzo fajnie że kapłani mi pomogli, a nie chwila nie pomogli, w zasadzie to nawet pogorszyli sprawę bo żadne z nich nie ma pojęcia o uzdrawianiu!! Mam tego dość, chciała bym od nich uciec ale zachlałam i obudziłam się na statku. Jak nic robota Szaminita, mam ochotę go zadźgać, mogła bym tak siedzieć i go dźgać i dźgać i dźgać przez cały dzień. Ciekawe jak smakuje jego krew. Pewnie jest słodko-gorzka, jak zemsta. TALIA WIELU RZECZY Ray po długich poszukiwaniach w końcu zdobywa upragniona talie magicznych kart. Każda z kart ma inne działanie na wyciągającego i działa natychmiast i nieodwołalnie. W tali Raya początkowo znajdują się 22 karty. Kategoria:Artemis Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie